


Seeing is Believing

by MischiefJoKeR



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bennefrost - Freeform, BlackIce, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefJoKeR/pseuds/MischiefJoKeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie can’t wait to meet Jack as the first snow falls. What he doesn’t expect is being able to see the Nightmare King again, especially not with Jack. (Written for a prompt from Ionahi on Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this smutty little one shot based off of a post on Ionahi's Tumblr! I hope you guys enjoy, I don't have experience writing smut for fanfictions.

The oldest Bennett child flew out of his door, twirling with glee in the freshly fallen snow. He let out a light laugh, delighting in the snowflakes dropping down onto his nose and bringing him a welcome chill. Winter was upon Burgess and what’s best is that meant his friend would be back. It hadn’t even been a year since he’d met Jack Frost—and he knew Jack promised to visit. He was his first believer and Jamie’s belief never wavered.

After the battle, Jack had left Burgess to be whatever the others called him—a _guardian._ Jamie had so many questions, so much excitement to meet all his childhood heroes and believe more firmly in them. The seasons flew by after Easter, and the Summer just left Jamie more time to imagine the next time he could meet the spirits that were around, somewhere, keeping their fears at bay.

His excitement bubbled up inside of him. It was snowing—Jack _must_ be in town!

He looked from tree to rooftop, not seeing his blur of white friend. He wandered down the streets before his feet carried him to the location of Pitch’s last stand: the frozen lake. Jamie wasn’t even sure if the water would be frozen over yet, but with Jack on the case, he figured it could be done. He weaved through the trees that had shed the majority of their graying leaves until he came across the clearing.

“Ah… _hah!”_

Jamie’s voice caught in his throat as he stopped at the edge of the clearing. The lake was only partially frozen: the center being like a large disc of ice. Jack Frost was definitely the source of the ice slowly creeping towards the banks through his fingers, crafting patterns like the ones from Jamie’s window that Easter.

Jack’s nails clawed into the ice before him, his chin just barely pressed into the ice as his front was pushed downwards. His signature hoodie was streaked with scratches along the back and his arms, rucked up his torso so his chest was exposed to the air. His breath was puffing out in wintry gusts as the oxygen was forced out of his throat by the menace behind him. _Pitch Black,_ the source for the mess that led to Jamie’s unwavering belief was…

“ _Ah...! Nn-Fuck, P-Pitch…!”_ Jack’s voice was barely heard from the bank Jamie stood at. He didn’t know what to say. Seeing Jack with his ass up, red from some sort of rough treatment and that man thrusting up into Jack…it made him feel like he should leave. Yet his boots were rooted into the thin layer of snow and he could barely blink away from the sight.

“Jack…watch your language.” Jamie forced himself to blink and saw the razor-sharp teeth and accompanying golden eyes staring straight through him, smug and pleased. Fear wracked his form and he dropped to his knees, the ground giving a slight crunch under his weight. The thought flew through Jamie’s mind about how he could see the boogeyman once again, but if there was always fear…he could believe.

Jack lifted his chin from the ice, his eyes half-lidded but still the color of icicles. His panting hitched as he saw Jamie, their eyes meeting both in horror. “Ja…mie..! no!” He moaned through his teeth as Pitch did not let up. It looked as though he’d started to move even faster behind the guardian of fun. Jamie swore he could hear the shadow master’s flesh hitting Jack’s and it made his breathing stutter a little.

Jack looked as though he’d say something towards Jamie again, but his eyes fluttered shut at another particularly hard set of thrusts. The lake was nearly all the way frozen now, the patterns still flooding from Jack’s fingers as his gasps became more broken and high pitched. Pitch let out a chilling laugh that probably could have frozen the rest of the forest in fear, but he no longer gave Jamie any attention. It was Jamie’s turn to be invisible.

“Shit… _shit…! Pitch…I…”_ Jack’s voice was breaking. Pitch shushed him, running a hand through Jack’s hair that looked wet like melting snow, his other hand gripping Jack’s hip. His fingers grasped Jack’s hair tightly and yanked him up, forcing his back to arch and be pulled further back onto Pitch’s cock. A cry left Jack’s throat as it made Pitch hit deeper inside him, made him see double, made everything too warm and too much. He was completely on display for Jamie and with his pants around his ankles he didn’t care. He needed this _now_.

Jack’s hands shot back to grab at Pitch’s forearm, anything that would help him from falling off of him again and stopping the painfully blissful sensations. Pitch chuckled into his ear and caused him to shudder, clenching around the dick deeply buried in his ass and out of Jamie’s sight. A gray arm slipped around his waist, holding him up and also teasing his bobbing erection. His voice went higher if possible, embarrassingly so, and he was coming. The cold liquid shot up over his chest up to his nipples and neck where the hoodie was bunched up. Pitch stroked him until he’d milked everything out of Jack, and still did while he was oversensitive until a hiss blew past his ear in a warm breath. He was panting as Pitch rode his orgasm, spilling inside of Jack and being incredibly thorough in riding him out.

Jack’s eyes blinked away the stars from his vision to look at his handiwork. The lake and surrounding trees were coated with new frost and making the ground crisp. The snowing hadn’t let up but had not become unbearable. If anything it was a pleasant beginning to a fun winter. He looked down at the banks of the lake to see Jamie, still trapped on his knees and breathing heavily, eying Jack and Pitch with equal fear. How could he see Pitch? They’d defeated him by using his belief against him, and yet—

That was when Jamie pushed himself onto his feet and he ran. Jack wanted to call for him but only a groan escaped him as Pitch pulled out of him and let him slump back onto the ice. When he refocused again Jamie was gone, running back home.

“My my…what an interesting find your last light is.” Pitch ran his hands down Jack’s sides with strange affection for his pale skin. He shuddered as the rough fingers went over his ass that was red from a spanking Pitch and to give him and resulted in the lake freezing beneath him. He was humiliated and covered his eyes with an arm.

“I told you, Jack, there will always be fear…” Pitch’s claws scraped his skin lightly, drawing a whimper from Jack until the intense warmth was suddenly gone. He lifted his head to see Pitch had taken off, leaving Jack bereft and in shambles. He shimmied his pants on and tugged his hoodie down, but it hardly made a difference with the claw marks over him. His legs felt like Jell-O and he didn’t even want to mention how sore his rear was. The wind blew over his hair and invited him into its hold, getting him to his feet. Jack reclaimed his staff where Pitch had hung it from a tree branch, and held it close to his person, feeling the winter flow through him and cool his overheated skin.

He had to find Jamie and give him some kind of explanation. Even as he flew through the streets he knew that no matter what he said he couldn’t deny what Jamie witnessed.

 

Jamie had practically sprinted back into his bedroom, shutting the door and throwing off his jacket. He wasn’t sure how to describe what he saw. A lot of the boys in class had talked about “grown-up things” but he’d never imagined—

There was a tapping at his window and he looked over. Jack Frost was hovering outside his window, and it brought back memories of their first encounter. Jack made it snow in his room to show he was real. Jamie swallowed and moved over, opening the window for the teenage spirit. He had thought Jack could phase through many things being invisible, but maybe it was just something he did to be polite.

“Jamie—” Jack kneeled down in front of the boy, just like he had when he’d left with Santa and the others. Jamie gives him a smile, though shy.  “I’m…about what happened back there.”

“Jack,” Jamie said, his voice still filled with the young wonder Jack idolized. North would love Jamie, and he wondered if he should ask if he’d like to see the workshop one day. “It’s…okay. I understand.”

“Jamie, no, you’re…you’re a kid. You should just forget about that, alright. Until you’re older. I don’t want you growing up too quickly and…” Jack looked down, his fingers wringing tightly on the wood of his staff. Jamie put his hands over top the cold reanimated ones of Jack’s, and they both looked up to meet eyes.

“Okay. But when I’m grown up, I want to do that with you too.”

Jack’s normally blue-toned face would never stop being so red. Jamie just laughed. Now he had even more questions to ask his guardian snow angel. 


End file.
